D'émouvantes retrouvailles
by S.Hardy
Summary: Que s'est il passé à la fin de Devil May Cry 3 pour notre ami Vergil ? Les réponses ici!


Hey Hey ! Salut les gens ! Votre samouraï favori est de retour ( pour vous jouer un mauvais tour); Hum, bon cette fic n'est pas à la base une fanfiction. C'est simplement une discussion qui a tourné à cette connerie ci-dessous.  
Disclam : aucun des personnages ne nous appartiens.  
Actions en italique ... comme les pensées  
Merci à : mon roi des navets favori ( oui c'est aussi le seul ) qui a donné la parole à Vergil. C'est si émouvant!  
Bon sur ce, e vous souhaite une bonne "lecture" de ce truc

* * *

**D'EMOUVANTES RETROUVAILLES  
**

* * *

Vergil: PAPA

Papa : petit con !

Vergil: Oo

Papa : qu'est ce que tu fous la ?

Vergil: suis tombé a cause de Dante

Papounet : bande de petits cons ! va me faire un café

Vergil: oui peère, tout de suite père _Nyark Nyark, quelle bonne occas' pour essayer de prendre son pouvoir_

Paponet : avec un sucre n'oublie pas, sinon je te coupe la tête sale morveux ...

Vergil: _ajoute le sucre_

Paponet : t'as oublié quelque chose

Vergil: Papa je t'aime _et jaimerai te demander la main de ton deuxieme fils _

papa : mytho, mais il manque LE truc, quand tu prends toafé

Vergil : cuillère?

Papa : bravo !

Vergil: attends ._lui ramène un mouton_.. tu peu toujours essayer de touiller avec

Papa : ça fait toujours un bon biscuit

Vergil: Moué...j'aime pas le mouton... j'préfère le boeuf

Papa : ou ton frère

Vergil: grand sourire

Papa : bande d'homo

Vergil: je te signale qu'on a du sang de démon... c'est normal qu'on soit dévergondés

Papa : et vous avez de qui tenir

Vergil: ... c'est sûr... choisir une humaine sans défense... sa t'arrange toi

Papa : en fait c'était pas une humaine

Vergil: _grands yeux_

Papa : c'était un

Vergil: ...

Papa : c'était un travesti

Vergil: et c'est qui qui nous a portés, lui ou toi ?

Papa : bah lui j'avais pas que ça à foutre: il s'était fait opéré pour qu'on ait des enfants...

Vergil: ...épargne moi votre vie privée ….tu crois que je peux faire pareil avec Dante?

Papa : te faire opérer ?

Vergil: nan lui

Papa : qu'il se fasse opérer ?

Vergil: j'ai pas que ça à foutre, j'ai une conquête du monde a orchestrer

Papa : sors d'abord d'ici et on en reparlera après

Vergil: sortir des Enfers ... facile a dire...

Papa : et oui, petit con, fallait y penser avant de faire des conneries

Vergil: c'est la faute a Arkham et a Dante … si il fourrait pas son nez partout lui

Papa : oui tu serais maître du monde blabla ...

Vergil: eh comment...

Papa : taré ... En attendant va me chercher un autre mouton

Vergil: _lui apporte un second mouton_

Papa: bien, tu apprends vite petit. Tiens, _lui donne une sucette_

Vergil _suce la sucette_ faudra que tu m'apprenne comme attraper Dante GnéHéHé

Papa : l'attraper ... dans quel sens, petit pervers ?

Vergil: huhuhu

Papa : ...

Papa : tu te démerde d'abord pour sortir

Vergil: roooh t'es pas drôle

Papa : je suis un démon, pas un bouffon

Vergil: MWAHAHAHAHA Dante sera tout a moi

Papa : m'en fous j'en veux pas

Vergil: j'vais aller draguer Lucifer... il acceptera peut être de me faire sortir après

Papa : pire que ta mère toi

**INTERLUDE MUSICAL: Caramel densen**

_Vergil reviens_

Papa : alors ?

Vergil: it's good je dois juste retourner voir Lucifer se soir après il me laissera sortir... je sais pas pourquoi il veut me voir

Papa : à ton avis ?

Vergil ??

Papa: tu crois qu'il va te laisser sortir sans que tu payes ?

Vergil: mais j'ai pas d'argent

_Vergil mode niais activé_

Papa : t'es aussi con que tu en as l'air ...

Vergil: pas de bol je te ressemble

Papa : retire ce que tu as dit

Vergil: non je retire pas ce que j'ai dit...c'est une vérité général

Papa : petit con…il te veut dans son lit puis basta.

Vergil: pourquoi j'irais dans son lit?

Papa : pourquoi pas ?

Vergil: bah on peu discuter dans son salon, nan ?

Papa : petit con …

Vergil: sur le canapé

Papa : oui c'est aussi faisable sur la canapé

Vergil: bah tu vois, je lui demanderai après tout, une chambre est un lieu intime

Papa : bah oui, c'est plus pratique pour faire certaines choses pour que tu sortes des enfers ...

Vergil: bon, bah je vais y aller je voudrai surtout pas être en retard

Papa : amuse toi bien

_Vergil n'a toujours pas compris ce qui va lui arriver_

Papa : _petit con c'est pas possible_

**INTERLUDE MUSICAL... On ne sait quelle musique- un cri lointain de Vergil qui comprends enfin, et un retour **

Papa : alors ?

Vergil: …

Papa : tu t'es amusé ?

Vergil: …

_Vergil est sous le choc_

Papa : tu as le droit de sortir au moins ? _pauvre bestiole_

Vergil: oui

Papa : bah voila tu va pouvoir revoir ton cher Dante

Vergil: mais maintenant il me voudra plus

Papa : et pourquoi ?

Vergil: je suis infidèle

Papa ; vous êtes même pas ensembles

Vergil : ….

Papa : puis vous êtes des démons

Vergil :….

Papa : alors tu sors d'ici avant que je te foute un coup de pied au derrière

Vergil: nan pas un coup de pied au derrière... j'ai mal

Papa: m'en doute

Vergil: tu crois que je peux faire subir à Dante la même chose que Lucifer ma fait endurer?

Papa : oui

Vergil: héhé

Papa : bon tu te casses ? J'aimerais bien finir mes mots croisés moi

Vergil :_pars en courant_ GNHéHéHé

* * *

Et voila, la fin de ce chapitre ... à bientôt pour le chapiter 2, avec au programme ... mwaha surprise ! ( désolées pour les fautes, la flemme de corriger tout xD )  
Kabu, the king of the navets  
And Shinpachi :-) 


End file.
